Yes, Coach
by FeeDob26
Summary: Nikki still can't get Kacey out of her mind. How long will it take before she just gives into it all? - A Nikki/Kacey story. Its my first story so reviews will be very welcome! :)
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in the PRU, I couldn't get boxing off my mind. Well, actually, I couldn't get Kacey out of my mind. There was something about the stubborn 16 year old that caught my attention. It was the glint in when I suggested extra training sessions and the big grin that blessed her face every time she saw me that made me see her in a different light. I remember my adolescent, confusion about who I was, bullying from my peers when I kissed my best friend. I saw a bit of myself in Kacey. My dad had got me into boxing when I was young. It had introduced me to a whole new life, one where I had routine and training. I loved it. I knew that he had always wanted me to follow in his footsteps and join the police like my sister, Sam, but it was never for me. Didn't stop him from giving me all the training though, just in case I ever changed my mind. And now I was trying to help Kacey. Unfortunately, I had also realised that I was falling for her. No matter how much I told myself that nothing could happen and that she was my student and nothing more, she kept creeping into the back of my mind.

Knock, knock.

I saw Kacey's face appear at the window, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile at the girl as I waved her in the room. "Nikki, you will never guess what has happen!" She gushed as she came bounding into the room. "Kace, you know its Miss Boston in school. " I reminded her for the 3rd time that day. "Whatever." She waved off, setting straight into a story how she had got an A from Grantly for her essay about why boxing should be allowed in schools. My mind drifted, however, as I watched the way her mouth moved as she talked, the way her hair flopped into her eyes and her slender fingers brushed it out of the way. Suddenly, I realised that she had stopped talking. She was watching me, the same way I was watching her. She smiled as I tried to pull my gaze away. But somehow, my eyes just couldn't leave hers. I knew right then that this was all wrong but I couldn't stop. I stood quickly, checking the hallway outside the PRU. Then I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the store cupboard. "Nik," She muttered as I closed the door behind us. However, before I could even begin to explain how I was feeling, her lips were already pressed against mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is my first story and I'm not gonna nag you ever chapter to review but it really would make my day if you could just drop a little comment or PM me :) **

**Nothinglefttosayimaginedragons: Thank you soooo much for your review, I wasn't planning on updating tonight but I couldn't sleep so you are in luck! I hope you enjoy :D**

We fitted so perfectly together, her arms around my neck, hands running through my hair, and mine around her waist, grabbing at the material on the back of her shirt. She pressed me up against the door, her body pressed right up against mine.

Just as I pulled away to get my breath back, she started leaving kisses along my jaw line and my neck. I let out an involuntary moan. She started to unbutton my shirt, leaving kisses down my chest. I felt like I was I heaven, no girl had ever made me feel like this before. I tugged at the bottom of her shirt, showing her what I wanted to do. She lifted her arms in the air only breaking the kisses for a second as she pulled it over her head. It revealed a light blue lacy bra. Kacey had trained in sports bras before so seeing her without a shirt was not new for me. However, I was now letting myself look. I was dying to see her breasts, hold them in my hands, bite on her nipples, watching her moan with pleasure. But I didn't want to rush her. I wanted her to set the pace. And she did. She never moved us further than that; I think she was a bit nervous. But that was fine with me, all in good time. We must have been sat there for the best part of an hour making out.

Suddenly the lunch bell rang. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. Kacey pulled her shirt back on as I did up the buttons on mine. "I got no more lessons today and I know that you don't, how about I take you out for lunch?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't turn me down. She smiled. "How did you know that I have no more lessons?" She asked me. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "I might have been checking up on you…" I bit my bottom lip as she broke into a massive smile. "Well, Miss Boston, I'm up for lunch, as long as you are paying!" She answered with a cheeky grin showing up on her face, spreading right to her eyes. "You, Miss Barry, can be a right cheeky sod sometimes." I giggled, tickling her. "I will tell Mr Lowesly that we are going to scout out the competition this afternoon. Go and get your stuff and I'll meet you by the car in 10, OK?" Kacey stood to attention in front of me and saluted. "Yes, Sir!" She shouted, running out of the PRU, leaving me standing there, laughing quietly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Erm, this chapter is much longer but it is just really a filler, the slightly more interesting stuff is coming up, I promise.**

I grabbed my coat off the back of my chair, checking for my keys, money and phone before heading off to the staff room. I walked over to Christine and Simon who were discussing budgets again. "Hey, Kacey and I were going to go and have a look at some of our competition this afternoon since we are both free, just in case you were looking for us." I told them. They both nodded, absorbed in whatever new budgets that were in front of them. Taking this as my queue to leave, I headed off to meet Kacey.

As I got to my car, she was lying across my car bonnet, reading the latest copy of 'Sport Illustrated' that I had bought her two days previously. "I would have thought that you had finished that by now." I stated pulling the magazine out of her hands. "Hey! I was reading that!" She said, trying to grab it out of my hand. "Get in." I told her, unlocking the car and jumping in myself. Once she was in and belted up I handed back the magazine. "Just because she can't appreciate the classics…" She mumbled under her breath. I laughed. "And as my girlfriend," Kacey really put emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'. It made my stomach leap with joy. "You better get used to it!" I grinned, starting the car and pulling out of the car park. "And what gives you the idea that I am your girlfriend?" I continued to grin at her. She scoffed. "Maybe the last hour that you spent with your tongue down my throat?" I shook my head, laughing, as she rummaged through all the compartments of my very tidy Mitsubishi Warrior. She found a packet of gum, obviously what she was looking for. She took a piece and put it in her mouth. I looked at her expectantly as we pulled up to a traffic light. He leant across the centre of the car and pulled her head to mine, kissing me passionately, her tongue giving me the piece of gum. She them pulled away, popping another piece into her mouth.

We were basically silent for the rest of the journey. It was not uncomfortable though. Every time I put my hand on the gear stick, she would interlock her fingers with mine and give me one of her beautiful smiles. Kacey pulled her tie off and put on her letterman jacket. I always thought that she looked hot when she wore it. This time I was very thankful I could finally say it out loud. "That jacket makes you look so hot." I told her, biting my lip again. "Why, thank you, Girlfriend." She replied, smirking again. My heart literary stopped when she called me that, it just sounded so perfect coming from her lips. "You are welcome. I guess you like that word?" I asked her. "Yeah, I guess. I have spent so much time just not knowing. It's nice to know exactly what I want for once." She replied, kissing the back of my hand. I couldn't stop the grin that was spreading right across my face.

I drove out of Greenock for a while until we reached my favourite restaurant. I knew that although most of the staff here knew me, none of them would know Kacey so we were safe to do what we wanted here. Once I had parked the car, Kacey pulled me in for another kiss; however this time she took the piece of gum out of my mouth. She then spat both pieces into a tissue. "Hey, I was eating that!" I exclaimed. However Kacey just smiled her cheeky smile and jumped out of the car. I followed her and got out of the car. I interlocked out fingers together again and kissed her forehead before pulling her toward the restaurant. I knew the waiter that greeted us at the door. His name was John. He had really white hair that stuck out in all angles and had lost one of his front teeth in a wake boarding accident when he was 17. He must now be about 70ish and he still hadn't had it fixed. He used to be the bartender back in my high school days and always 'forgot' to ID us when we bought alcohol. Although this seems irresponsible, he would always keep an eye on us and stopped us if we got to rowdy. "Oi, oi, Niks. Who is the lovely lady?" John asked with a wink. Kacey blushed, gripping my hand tighter and cowering into me slightly. "Hey, John, this is Kacey. We were wondering if you had a table going free, perhaps the usual." He grinned and nodded, leading us to my normal table, away from most of the restaurant. It had a beautiful view of the park next door and I loved sitting there, people watching. "Well, I'll leave you to it, you know what to do, Nikki. " He said rushing off to greet customers coming through the door. "I'm guessing that this is your local." Kacey said, looking down at the menu. He eyes lit up when she saw the food. "Nik, you can't spend this much on me!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "Don't worry it's free. " I told her. She frowned, looking back at the menu. "Cheap skate…" She mumbled under her breath. I laughed again, shaking my head. "Nikki?" I heard. I turned around in my chair to see the person come bounding toward me.

"Hi, Mum." I replied sighing.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood up to hug her before sitting back down in my chair and outing my arm around the back of Kacey's chair. "My dad owns the restaurant and my mum is the head chef," I told Kacey. "They are meant to be on holiday in Greece." I said. I was sure she could see the disappointment in my eyes but hers were just gleaming with excitement. She grinned at my mum. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Boston." Kacey said to her. I couldn't help but laugh. I had never heard Kacey Barry, my Kacey, sounding to polite before. "Nicola Samantha Boston! How could you be so rude? Sorry about her, you would think that at her age she would have learnt some manners. Please, call me Jackie, sweetheart." My mother replied, making Kacey smirk to herself. "Mum, this is Kacey, my girlfriend. We just came for a bit of lunch as we both had a free afternoon. We weren't expecting you to be here." Or we wouldn't have come. I thought to myself, not feeling the need to get another scolding from her. It was like I was 3 with her, not 33. I tried to calm my mum down for Kacey's sake, she was starting to look a bit overwhelmed. "Oh, really? Well I'm sure that your father would love to join us. He was talking to Sam about her new girlfriend as well!" She said before rushing off back into the kitchen. "Hang on, you have a sister who is also gay?" Kacey asked, still smirking. "Twin, Sam, yeah." I replied, still slightly shell shocked from the sudden change of plans. "Sam? Like Samantha? Let me guess, her middle name is Nicola?" I just nodded. "I had always thought that it was ridiculous but mum loved both names and couldn't tell the difference between us when we were younger so we were both called Sam but when we got older I started using my middle name, it just made life a lot easier." I told Kacey the story. "So you two are identical?" I nodded again. Kacey smiled, mischievously. "Don't even think about it! We don't actually look that alike now, plus I am the hotter one." I said with a wink. "I wasn't, you are the only one for me." Kacey replied, kissing my lips. She started to pull away but I wasn't ready for the kiss to end. I laced my finger through her hair, keeping her in place. A soft moan escaped her lips as our tongues locked, fighting for dominance. Her hand found my thigh and was getting closer to my now soaked pants.

"Put her down, Niks, there is plenty of time for that later." My dad had suddenly appeared. "Father! Unnecessary!" I exclaimed as he introduced himself to Kacey. "What? It is very unnecessary to be man-handling this beautiful young lady in my beautiful restaurant." My dad said before turning to Kacey. "It's nice to meet you Mr Boston." Dad smiled. "You too, my dear, but please, its David." Kacey excused herself to go to the bathroom. I turned to my parents. "You do know that I brought her here for a romantic lunch, not a big family dinner?" My dad frowned. "For free? If you want to come to my restaurant to get free meals, girlfriends or no girlfriend, then you will have to put up with your mother and I it comes with the deal, we only get to see you when you come here so I'm not wasting a moment of it. Plus, that girl looks no older than a child herself. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, Niks, but sleeping with your students is not the correct way to promotion." Fuck. My father had a keen eye and could tell when I was lying so I wasn't going to try to dig myself out of this one. Technically, I hadn't slept with her yet, but I wasn't say that right then as I didn't feel that it would help my case much. Kacey chose this moment to walk back over to the table. I stood before she even got a chance to sit down. "Thank you, father, for that beautiful analysis into my life, however I am not a little girl anymore and I feel that I have the ability to choose who I date. I love Kacey, more than I thought could ever be possible but if that isn't good enough for you then I think you should stay well clear of my life. Goodbye." I snapped at him, taking Kacey's hand and pulling her out of the restaurant. We didn't stop until we got to the car. When we were both sat inside Kacey questioned me about what happened. "It was just my father judging me on my choice of date." I told her, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You really mean what you said?" She asked, looking at her hands. I took her hands in mine, sensing that she needed me to. "Every word. I love you, Kacey Barry." My heart fluttered, yes, actually fluttered, when I said that. She looked up, right into my eyes. "I love you too, Nikki." She whispered. It was that moment when her eyes locked and I felt lust building up in my stomach. She was looking at me with suck intensity that all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off right there. I could see in her eyes that she was feeling the same. I suddenly let go of her hands and turned the car on. My foot when straight to the floor, all I cared about was taking her back to my flat and showing her exactly how much I loved her. We finally got back to my three bedroom house in a record time of only 10 minutes when it should have taken us at least 15 minutes. As soon as we pulled up in the driveway, Kacey was out of the car and round at the front door. I caught up with her, unlocking the door as quickly as I could. I rested my forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes. I could see the lust she was feeling, the same lust as was traveling through my heart. She pulled me towards her, locking lips with me and slamming the door behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm afraid to say that I will not be updating this story again. However I did not give permission for anyone else to use my story or ideas. This story was a one off thing and could end naturally here. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and set me PMs about this story, it really made me happy. :)**


End file.
